1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle having a funnel through which air is led to an intake port of an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An intake device provided with an intake inertial pipe (funnel), through which air is led to an intake port of an engine, is known. JP-UM-A-56-2023, for example, discloses an intake device for internal combustion engines, comprising an intake inertial pipe including three stationary pipes (stationary funnels) fixed to an intake muffler (case section), three intermediate extension pipes (moving funnels), which slide on outer peripheries of the three stationary pipes, and three extension pipes (moving funnels), which slide on outer peripheries of the intermediate extension pipes, a plate-shaped flange section (funnel holding section), to which the three intermediate extension pipes are fixed, a horn-shaped suction section (funnel holding section), to which the three extension pipes are fixed, a screw shaft (ball screw) for movement of the flange section and the horn-shaped suction section, a screw-shaft drive gear for rotation of the screw shaft, and a DC motor (drive source) for driving the screw-shaft drive gear. As the DC motor drives, the screw shaft is rotated whereby the flange section and the horn-shaped suction section of the intake inertial pipe are moved. The three intermediate extension pipes and the three extension pipes slide on straight extensions of the three stationary pipes to change a length of the intake inertial pipe. The screw shaft extends in a direction in which the intake inertial pipe is changed in length, and a length of the screw shaft is larger than a length of the intake inertial pipe at the maximum. The screw-shaft drive gear is provided integrally at an end of the screw shaft and the DC motor for driving the screw-shaft drive gear is arranged in the vicinity of an extension of the end of the screw shaft.
In JP-UM-A-56-2023, however, the DC motor (drive source) for driving the screw-shaft drive gear is arranged in the vicinity of an extension of the end of the screw shaft, which is larger in length than that in the case where a length of the intake inertial pipe (funnel) becomes maximum, which causes a problem that the intake device is increased in size in a direction in which the intermediate extension pipes (moving funnels) and the extension pipes (moving funnels) of the intake inertial pipe are moved in a straight fashion.